Oscuridad y felicidad
by gamora3115
Summary: La historia completa en el capitulo que Yukari Sanjo se enfermo y Amu tuvo que reemplazarla ¿Que paso con los adultos?


Shugo Chara no me pertenece porque de lo contrario los adultos tendrían mucho más protagonismo.

Luz y oscuridad

"¿Te rechazaron Utau?" Yukari Sanjo hablaba por celular, se encontraba sentada en el sofá de su casa, tenía muchas mantas a su alrededor y un paño frio en la frente.

"Esto es por dejar Easter... Ahh ya veo Hinamori y tu seguirán intentando... está bien" La mujer colgó su celular antes de echarse en el sofá "no puedo creerlo... Utau me necesita" dijo quejándose, con mucho esfuerzo se levantó del sofá y alcanzo a dar dos temblorosos pasos antes de que Yuu saliera corriendo de la cocina en dirección a ella.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

"A la disquera, debo convencerlos de grabar a Utau" dijo la mujer para después toser bastante fuerte.

"No podras ayudarla en este estado" dijo el profesor tratando de volverla a sentar en el sofá "lo mejor es que descanses, Himamori-san es tu suplente"

"No la tomaran enserio, tengo que hacerlo yo" dijo la manager tercamente.

"No te preocupes, esa niña es capaz de lograr cosas imposibles" la mujer se calmó al ver la morada nostálgica de su ex novio "Ella es capaz de contagiar a todos con su luz"

Sorprendida de lo dicho por el, ella finalmente se sentó en el sofá sin pronunciar palabra.

"Parece que conoces muy bien a Hinamori-san" dijo la mujer con una mirada recelosa.

"Su shugo chara, Suu y ella fueron las que me ayudaron a salir de esa oscuridad en la que estaba" dijo con una sonrisa a lo que su compañera asintió impresionada "Ahora que lo pienso, ¿quién te ayudo a salir de ahí Yukari?"

Después de un momento en el que la mujer estuvo ensimismada pensando respondió:

"Supongo que fue Utau cuando me salvo de caer del avión, después de todo lo que le hice: la utilice para obtener huevos X, la amenace con dañar a Ikuto para tenerla controlada y ella aun quería que yo siguiera a su lado, me hizo empezar a creer que debía hacer las cosas bien por ella" en ese momento la pelirroja tenía los ojos llorosos y la mirada nostálgica que tenía Yuu unos momentos atrás "pero... No ha sido fácil, dejar a Easter es darle la espalda a los medios de comunicación"

Ahora el rostro de la pelirroja solo mostraba una gran tristeza y Yuu no podía soportar verla así.

"No te preocupes Yukari, ya lo van han lograr solo debes seguir intentando" al ver que ella aún no se animaba, el tomo del mentón y la obligo a verlo a los ojos "Yo creo en ti, Yukari" le dijo con confianza.

"Gracias" dijo ella sorprendida mientras observaba al profesor intensamente.

El quería besarla, estrecharla entre sus brazos y hacerle saber que todo estaría bien, que el también siempre a su lado. Hace mucho que ella le atraía, Yuu ya lo había aceptado, mas últimamente, exactamente desde que ambos dejaron Easter esta atracción se había intensificado pero temía que las cosas no funcionaran y volvieran a distanciarse como antes, así que trataba sin éxito de ignorar esos sentimientos.

Ella mientras tanto estaba pérdida en los cariñosos ojos marrones de Nikaidou, este hombre siempre conseguía enfurecerla, a veces sentía ganas de matarlo, sin embargo también conseguía ruborizarla y hacerla sentirse nerviosa. Odiaba eso, la manera en que el podía meterse debajo de su piel tan fácilmente.

"Ehh creo que ya está lista la sopa que estaba haciendo" dijo el profesor dirigiéndose a la cocina.

En lo que Yukari observaba a su compañero marcharse volvió a sonar su celular, así que contesto.

"Hola... ¿Qué paso Utau?... encontraron un lugar ¿dónde?... no entiendo Utau, al aire libre no podremos cobrar la entrada... está bien Utau, funcionara" dijo la manager satisfecha antes de colgar el celular.

"¿Que paso?" El amante de los robots acababa de llegar con un plato de sopa, lo puso sobre las piernas de la mujer y se sentó a su lado.

"Decidieron que Utau cantara en la plaza de un parque"

"Ya veo ¿qué opinas?" Dijo con serenidad el hombre.

"Que no es rentable económicamente pero..."

"¿pero?"

"Utau se escuchaba tan feliz de cantar ahí, de que los demás la escuchen y transmitir su luz" dijo la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

"¿entonces?"

"La plaza funcionara" dijo con un suspiro.

"Algún día deberás buscar tu propia felicidad y no solo la de Utau ¿lo sabes verdad?" Dijo Yuu acercándose.

"Lo sé, pero... estoy muy cerca de ella" dijo Sanjo sonrojandose.

"¿Cerca de Utau?" Pregunto muy confundido.

"No tonto, de mi felicidad" dijo la mujer mirándolo a los ojos, el sonrió ampliamente antes de responder.

"Yo también estoy muy cerca de la mía" fue lo último que dijo, para después cerrar el espacio entre los dos con un beso.

Fin.

Notas: Siempre me ha gustado esta la pareja a pesar de que la muestran muy poco, deben haber notado que a medida que avanzaba el fic me fui olvidando de la enfermedad de ella. Entonces ¿fue bueno? ¿Decente? ¿Malo? ¿Mejor dejo de escribir y me mato? Díganme que piensan por favor.


End file.
